Happy Ending
by L1234
Summary: Just what would happen between Nick and Melissa in every episode if Nick didn't die in episode slither. Nick and Melissa from episode and just little thoughts that came to my mind. Please review.


Happy Ending

My Nick and Melissa stories all are if Nick didn't die , this one starts off in Slither when Melissa wakes up and asks where Nick is.

* * *

Slither

Faye's P.O.V

"Where's Nick" Melissa said just waking up.

My phone rang it was Diana

"Hey we found Nick but Jane got the demon out of Nick and drowned it so the demon is in no one where all on the way to the house" .Diana said really fast

"Oh Ok ". And I hung up.

"Their all on their way here"

"Ok" Melissa said laying back down.

She fell asleep again.

They all got here and Nick sat down next to a sleeping Melissa and stroked her face.

"You really love her don't you" I said smiling at Nick.

"Ya I do".

Nick's P.O.V

"Hey" I said and kissed her cheek as Melissa woke up.

"Hey" she said sitting up.

"Wan't me to take you home"

"I don't wanna go home" she said

"Wanna go to my place" I say grabbing her hand

"Sure"

We get to my car and just sit there.

''I'm really glad your ok'' I said looking at her.

I just see her smiling at me

''What'' I say curiously

''What changed you , you became so much more loving'' she said confused.

''I realized how much I love you and when I saw you so hurt and desperate it made me realize I don't want to see my girlfriend like that.

''I thought you only thought of us like friends with benefits not really a dating relationship''.

''I did until I realized that I love you''.

Next thing I know she unbuckles her seatbelt and comes over and strattels on my lap and sits on me and begins to kiss me hard but I pull away to make sure everyone is gone which they are so I continue to kiss her .

"I love you too" she said sweetly"

I slipped my hand up her shirt and unbuckle her bra and i took her shirt off and I just begin kissing her neck so lovingly.

I nip and sucked a little at her collarbone and before I know it I left a hickey.

'' I think we should take this back to my house''. I said and grabbed her bra and put it back on her and handed her , her shirt.

"You wanna stay over I say as we pull into my driveway"

"Sure"

We get into my room and I grabbed her arm and turned her around and hold her face and her neck in my hands and begin kissing her.

Thank god my aunt is a overnight nurse.

I slip my tongue in her mouth and I took her shirt off and continued kissing her.

I unbuckled her bra and threw my shirt over my head.

I push her gently on my bed and got on top of her and continue kissing her.

I unbuckle her belt and slip off her pants and took mine off.

I blindly unmade the bed and we get into it .

I take her underwear off and mine.

And after 2 fun sessions of ''making love'' we just sit in my bed and talked.

''So are we actually gonna date now or just do what we do'' She said looking at me.

''I thought we already started''. I said cause I knew that would make her happy.

''I though you thought we didn't start yet''

''Well we are dating''.

''I'm gonna disappoint you , I don't wanna make the mistake by hurting you''

''I'm not disappointed''.

I got on top of her and we did one more quick session.

After I untangled my self from her and just laid there.

''Well that was fun'' I said rolling over to face her.

''Ya I'm tired she said rubbing her eyes.

''You wanna go to bed now''? I asked getting closer to her.

''Ya'' she said and grabbed one of my shirts and puts it on and headed to my bathroom I did the same but went to the bathroom down stairs.

I got back before her so I took my shirt off and got back in my bed .

She comes back and when shes close enough I grab her waist and pull her on top of me.

I take my shirt off of her and just start kissing the sensitive spots on her neck.

I see the hickey I made earlier so I go farther down until I reach her chest and I start kissing her chest.

She just laughs.

I set her back down

''Lets go to bed you look tired.'' I said and leaned over and kissed her temple.

I got up and turned off the lights and got back to my bed and got closed to her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

She fell asleep quick so did I.


End file.
